We Are A Family: No Matter What
by Kittyfan12
Summary: "He had no idea what he was getting himself into. And his brothers were looking at him with expressions that clearly said he had made a terrible decision." A 'what if' story based off of Turtlefanforlife1982's story 'We Are A Family'.


**Hey everybody! So, I just read this really great story by Turtlefanforlife1982 called We Are a Family, and I loved it! ^^ So I kind of had this "what if" idea and asked if I could write it and she said yes! ^^ So here it is! This starts right after Leo leaves Donnie in the office with Matt after Matt offered to pay Donnie to house sit for him over the summer.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMNT, or the work this story is based off of, or the characters within. The only thing I own is the idea of the plot for the following short story.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTHIHSTPTMNTTMNTTMNTHIHSTPTMNTTMNTTMNTHIHSTPTMNTTMNTTMNTHIHSTP**

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Matt turned to the twelve year old, "Tell you what, if you do this for me, I'll forget your little brother ever existed."

Donatello's eyes widened at the implication of that sentence, and Matt knew he had him. Michelangelo was the three brothers' biggest weakness. Sure, if he made this deal, he would be losing a major bargaining chip, but if all went according to plan, he wouldn't need the little twerp anyway.

"So what do you say?" he asked again, holding out his hand.

Raphael was sitting in his civics class, barely listening to the lecture when there was a knock on the door. All of the students watched as the teacher paused mid-sentence and went to open the door and talk to whoever was on the other side. Turning to look at Raphael, she told him he was needed in the library.

Getting up and leaving the classroom, Raph knew it had to be Leo who had asked for him. With all the times he and his brothers had slipped into the library to have private conversations, he sometimes wondered why the librarian hadn't kicked them out a long time ago.

Leo was standing at the entrance to the library, an unreadable expression on his face. A mixture of emotions that only an eldest brother could pull off.

The librarian looked up from her files, but remained silent as usual.

Raph looked at his big brother, unable to keep the worry out of his voice as he asked, "What's going on? Is Don okay?"

Leo knew Raph would want to know about Matt's request. Raph had a fierce protectiveness over Donnie that even Leo himself couldn't match. He took a deep breath to prepare himself before telling Raph about what Matt had asked of their genius little brother.

Raph was furious. "Oh hell no! We can't let him do that!" He ran off to go find Donatello before anything happened to him. Distantly, he heard Leo call after him before following not too far behind.

Donnie hesitated. He wanted to keep Mikey safe from this man, but it couldn't be that easy. Matt had to be up to something; he just couldn't figure out what. Taking a deep breath, Donatello shook Matt's hand, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Donnie!"

As soon as Raph and Leo walked into the locker room, they saw Donnie and Matt…shaking hands! Both boys immediately took off at a run towards the office. Raph called out for his little brother, hoping to stop him from making a horrible mistake.

Matt and Donnie looked over at the two boys running into the office. Raph was panting, his heart rate having gone up half from the short run, half from worry about what he was pretty sure just happened. He looked down at his younger brother, "Donnie, what are you doing?"

The teacher smirked, placing a heavy hand on the younger boy's shoulder and gripping it a bit tighter than was necessary. Donatello's small wince did not go unnoticed by his brothers, "Donnie-boy just agreed to house sit for me over the summer."

Leonardo looked down at the boy in question who had his head down in a shameful manner. He couldn't understand why Donnie would have changed his mind, when before Leo left, he was so adamant about waiting for approval from his family. Either Matt had said something to his little brother while he was getting Raph, or Matt was lying. He gently asked for confirmation, "Donnie?"

Donatello felt terrible. Like he was in trouble. Now that he had made the deal, and his big brothers were there with him, the reality of his situation had hit him. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. And his brothers were looking at him with expressions that clearly said he had made a terrible decision. But even as he felt this way, he also knew that he would do it again. For Mikey. For any of his family.

A simple nod was all they got before Matt was excusing them from his office, claiming he had to prepare for his future classes.

The three sat down on one of the locker room benches.

"Donnie," Leo asked, "Why?"

Head still down, Donnie replied, "He said he would forget about Mikey. He won't hurt or even threaten him anymore."

Understanding crossed over the two older brothers' expressions. They bother knew that each of the four of them would do anything for each other, but Mikey was special. Mikey was the baby. The most innocent. And Donnie's only little brother.

Still, the new found knowledge did not quell Raph's anger, not at his brother, but rather their current situation. This guy was playing them like instruments, and Raph was sick of it. Besides, what's to say the sleaze ball wasn't lying about not hurting Mikey? Raph growled, "And you believed him?!"

Donatello looked up at his blood brother, "I'm willing to take that chance. Besides, it I had said 'no', he might have hurt Mikey to make me say 'yes'. It's better this way".

Raph glared at a locker; he looked ready to punch something, preferably Matt's stupid face. "This ain't right," he said simply.

Leo nodded in agreement, "I know, but…we'll just work around it, one of us can go with Donnie every day he goes over. That way he won't be alone."

They all heard the bell ring to signal any students not in class that they were late.

With a sigh, Leo got up and told the other two they would continue this chat after school, and, with solemn agreement, the three trudged their way to their classes.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTHIHSTPTMNTTMNTTMNTHIHSTPTMNTTMNTTMNTHIHSTPTMNTTMNTTMNTHIHSTP**

**And there is chapter one. Let me know what you think. I'm always open to suggestions and criticism. More details? More focus on someone or something? ** **Just let me know. Until next chapter…**

**~KeepOnWriting**


End file.
